1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge and, more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting a pressure gauge to a pipe.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, conventionally, a joint 1 is secured to a pressure gauge 2 so that the pressure gauge 2 can detachably be connected to a pipe through the joint 1. A valve is disposed in the joint 1. Fluid is transferred into the pressure gauge 2 from the pipe through the joint 1 so that the pressure of the fluid can be measured with the pressure gauge 2. The pressure gauge 2 includes components subjected to the pressure so that it is only natural that it will be broken after some time of use. When this happens, the pressure gauge 2 must be detached from the pipe and replaced with a new one. The joint 1 must also be detached from the pipe. However, the valve must also be detached from the pipe so that the pipe must be blocked one way or another to avoid leakage of the fluid. This is a troublesome and dangerous process.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.